My Best Friend's A Witch
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly's a witch but doesn't know how to tell her friends. Meanwhile at Seaview High things start to change......Rated T just in case. LOLIVER!
1. The Secret

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wish I owned Harry Potter and Hannah Montana!!!!!

**Chapter 1: The Secret**

**NO POV**

She had a secret.

But she didn't know how to tell anyone.

Sure others had their secret. Sure her best friend Miley was secretly Hannah Montana and her other best was diagnosed with Diabetes a couple years back.

But her secret was bigger than any of them.

Lilly lay on her bed, twiderling her wand around her fingers levitating objects in room.

If you haven't figured Lillys' secret out yet, re-read the last sentence.

Lilly Truscott is a witch.

She wanted to go Hogwarts with the rest of her wizard friends but her parents for some reason wanted to home school her. But she had made Muggle friends and she was happy with them.

The Stewarts and Okens we're nice families and she thoroughly enjoyed them. She had even looked up their families to make sure they weren't wizards themselves but she was right.

Lilly was a half-blood. Her Dad was a Pure-Blood from a long line of Pure-Bloods and her Mum was a Muggle-Born.

Lately Lilly had wanted to tell her friends her secret. She had wanted to tell Miley ever since the 'Hannah Incident' and Oliver since she found out about his Diabetes.

But Lilly couldn't summon up the courage. How do you tell your best friend you're actually not human? That you're a witch.

She guess she could give it a try.

_Hey Miley, hey Oliver! In case you didn't know I'm a witch!_

She shook her head. Even in her head it sounded stupid.

What about: _Hey guys do you believe in Magic? Well you should cos I'm a witch!_

She shook her head again. She'll just have to tell her friends at the right time.

She heard footsteps on the stairs.

_Oh shoot!_ She thought.

She quickly magiced away everything in her room that had to do with magic. Books, potions ingredients, even her owl Odin.

She just managed to shove her wand under her pillow just when the door opened and her best friend Oliver came in.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah meet you outside." She replied.

"Okay."

He quickly left the room. Lilly quickly grabbed her wand and shoved in into a secret compartment in her bag because you never know

**A/N: So what do you guys think? It'll get better. Please Review!**


	2. What's That?

**Disclaimer: **Yeah I think we all know that I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter =(

**Chapter 2: What's That?**

**Lillys' POV**

I rushed outside to meet Oliver. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I should probably mention that I am heads over heels in love with him. That is one of the reasons why I don't want to tell him that I am a witch. Imagine if your girlfriend told you that she was a witch. You'd freak, wouldn't you?

I walked with him to school, well we actually skated. We meet up with Miley and then headed into History with Mr Corelll

Funny enough we were discussing the Witch Hunts. Sometimes they actually caught real witches but they just perform a basic freezing charm and then pretended to shriek with pain. I laughed when my step-brother, who is also a wizard, told me.

I just happen to see a person run across the field.

_That's odd _I thought. Why would there be someone outside? I saw him point to the sky and then something flew out of the end of his wand and to the sky.

I knew in an instant he was performing a spell. I looked at the sky and felt my heart plummet.

**Mileys' POV**

We were sitting in History, listening to Mr Corells' lecture on Witch Hunts. I was actually interested for once.

I was certain there was such thing as magic even though Lilly doesn't think so. Anyway I causlly glanced at Lilly and got a shock.

She was staring at something outside with a look of pure terror on her face.

"Lilly?" I whispered.

Soon more and more people began to notice. The whole class got up but couldn't see clearly. Soon someone screamed and we all rushed outside to see what was going on. The rest of the school in pursuit.

Soon someone pointed at the sky.

I looked up and saw something that made me scared even though I had no idea what it was.

It was a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth.

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SHORT!!!!! More to come! Please review! =)**


	3. It Can't Be

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know by now that I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3: It Can't Be!**

**Mileys' POV**

People started screaming around me. I could hear people around me whispering things like "What is that? Where did it come from?"

I looked over at Lilly, somehow she can always turn a serious situation funny but this time I got a shock.

She looked terrified and shocked. She was white and mumbling to herself. All I could make out was stuff that sounded like:

"Oh no! What do I do? Who died?"

We at least that's what I _think _she said. But I could see that she was freaking out and I had no idea why.

"Hey Lils, what's the matter?" I asked

"Um, nothing!" She squeaked.

Okay something was really wrong here. But I knew not to push it.

**Lillys' POV**

It can't be! The Dark Mark? I thought Voldemort was dead! I mean I was THERE when Harry killed him!

I was there battling for Hogwarts, Harry, Freedom and of course Dumbledore. But why, WHY after a year would the Death Eaters suddenly make an appearance at this school? I know there is another wizard here as well.

His name is James Cast. He is a half-blood like me. But his family had nothing to do with Death Eaters.

Unless it's something to do with my end. I mean the Truscotts were one of the few families that had stood with Harry and Dumbledore. They had defied Voldemort when he first took over and had actually survived.

That's probably it.

Talking of James here is now.

"Hey Truscott!" I turned at looked at him.

I knew what he was thinking. It was what I was thinking.

"Could I have a word?"

"Let's go!" I said taking off, leaving a very confused Miley and Oliver behind me.

**Mileys' POV**

"Okay, what was that?" I said to Oliver.

"Maybe they have something to discuss?"

"Yeah with James Cast? I mean the guy is nice but he's weird. I don't know why Lilly hangs 'round with him."

Oliver shrugged.

"He's a family friend. I've seen his family over at Lillys' a few times."

Miley looked at me shocked.

"Really? That would explain things. But what do they have to talk about?"

Oliver shrugged again.

"As long as I could remember they would always discuss things privately."

I was shocked.

"And you never wondered what they could be discussing?!"

"I don't invade peoples' private conversations unlike some people."

He glared at me.

It's true I do. But I have this need to know and I go to the extreme to find out.

"Well I wanna know." I said and tried to take off.

I say tried because Oliver grabbed a hold of me.

"No!" He said. "It's Lillys' business!"

But I struggled out of his grasp and took off with Oliver behind me. I eventually found Lilly talking to James.

They both had looks of pure terror and serious expressions on their faces.

"I don't think we should do this!" Oliver whispered to me.

"Shut up and listen!" I whispered back.

"I just can't believe it!" Lilly said pacing up and down. "After all this time! I didn't think they were still active."

"Dad did say some of the escaped after the battle."

Battle? What battle? My head was spinning.

"But do they realise what they're DOING?" James continued.

"They probably want to send a message. Do you know who did it?"

"No, you?"

"It looked like Zabini or another member of his group. Maybe Malfoy." Lilly said.

Malfoy? Zabini? Who were these people?

"Why would Malfoy send the Dark Mark? He would have to be crazy!"

What was the Dark Mark?

"But his family does have the history."

"True! Are you gonna tell Kingsley?"

Who's Kingsley?

"Have to won't I? Dad will want to know as well!"

"But what about the Muggles?"

Muggles what are Muggles?

Lilly stop pacing.

"What about them?"

"They saw it didn't they?"

"They just think it's a funny shape in the sky! I mean it will be hard keeping this out of the Muggle news as it is. I think we should just let it slide and develop naturally."

"I agree but the Ministry will want to do something."

Lilly sighed.

"True."

The bell went.

"I have Chemistry." James said.

Lilly shrugged.

"I have a free period. See you at the Ministry later though."

"Agreed!"

They started to move. Oliver and I hide ourselves while we waited for Lilly to move.

Oliver turned to look at me.

"What was that all about?" He mouthed at me.

**A/N: Hope u guys liked that chapter!!! Please review!!!**


	4. Ask Her

**Disclamier: **I think by now we all agree that I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. No matter how much I want to.

**Chapter 4: Ask Her**

**Lillys' POV**

For the rest of the day I was jumpy. I kept looking around and whenever someone talked to me I would jump a mile high. My wand was now on me. I would always put my hand on it to confirm it was there. It made me feel safe that I had some protection on me.

Miley and Oliver kept asking me the whole what was so wrong and I would just say that big Maths test we have. But I think they knew I was lying.

**Olivers' POV  
**Something was wrong with Lilly. Ever since we overheard that conversation, I knew Lilly was hiding something. Lilly had always been secretive with her personal life and I had no idea why.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked me during our free period of the day. (Lilly was in French).

"Just thinking about Lilly." I replied.

"Are you gonna finally do it?"

"Do what?"

"Oh come on Oliver, I know how you look at her. You are clearly in love with Lilly." Miley said. "Or close to it." She added.

Oliver looked around the room to make sure no one could hear them. I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Okay I admit it!"

Miley raised her hands in triumph

"Knew it!"

"Just shut up about it okay?"

"Only if you promise to tell her the next time you see her."

"Alright!"

"What's Oliver promising this time?" A voice said and we looked up to see Lilly. I didn't notice that the bell had gone.

"To tell the girl he likes that he likes her."

Lilly looked surprised.

"Oh! Well she'll have to be an idiot to say no! You're a great guy Oliver, any girl would be lucky to have you!"

I smiled. Lilly was always good with the support thing. I just hopped that 'any girl' included her.

"So are we walking home today?" I asked her.

"Of course!"

"Awesome."

***

**Lillys' POV**

So Oliver has a crush. Big surprise.

He always had a crush on a girl. First it was Hannah, then Becca, then Sarah and then Joannie. It was never me. Never, never, never.

Why would he fall for his best friend? His tomboy, skater best friend? I did not have an answer to that.

Anyway, before I knew it, it was the end of school and I was walking home with Oliver. We talked about anything. I just hope the Dark Mark wouldn't come up but I knew it would and sure enough it did.

"So Lilly what do you think that weird thing in the sky was?" Oliver asked me.

Even though I knew it was coming, I froze.

"Probably some weird shaped cloud."

"Hmm." That seemed to work for Oliver. Thank GOD!

We continued in silence.

We eventually reached my door.

"Well here we are!" I said trying to find my keys.

"Yeah."

I found my keys and began to unlock the door.

"Wait!"

I turned and looked at Oliver.

"Yes?"

He looked nervous.

"Can I try something?" He said taking a step forward.

"Sure." Wondering what on earth he was doing.

And before I knew it, he kissed me.

**A/N: YAY! Loliver goodness!!!! Anyway please Review! It makes my day. Really it does. **


	5. The Ministry Of Magic

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter

**Chapter 5: The Ministry Of Magic**

**Lillys' POV**

The kiss was like I had ever had. As soon as his lips touched mine, fireworks exploded. I couldn't believe I was kissing the love of my life. But then I realise what was happing. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. It was too good. Eventually we needed oxygen and we pulled away.

Oliver was grinning his dorky grin that made me giggle.

" Will you be my girlfriend Lilly?" He asked.

"Yes but if I am to be your girlfriend there is something you gotta know."

I took a deep breath in. I had to do it, I HAD TO DO IT!

"You see Oliver, I'm a, I'm a," I manage to stutter out. I couldn't do it, I couldn't. But I had to. I took another deep breath.

"Oliver I'm a –" But that's all I could get out because my stupid idiot of a step-brother appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked in a bouncy tone.

"Hey Haley, its going good." I said but in a tone that said "Get out man, doing stuff here."

"Well I better go!" He said, clearing receiving my message. He opened the door and left us alone on porch.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Oliver asked.

"That I'm a-happy to be your girlfriend. I've been waiting for it a while now."

Oliver smiled.

"Me too." He kissed me again before leaving me feeling guilty.

_Oh, my, god, Lilly. You chicken! _

Hayley ruined the moment.

_You still could have told him!_

I know! But how could I?

_Just tell him! And Miley too!_

WOAH! One person at a time!

_You're going to have to tell them eventually. Better sooner than later._

But how do you tell someone you're a witch?

_Just say "Oliver I have a secret. I'm sure how you're gonna take it but you need to know." Then Oliver looks at you all questionly and then you say "I'm a witch." See? Easy!_

It's not as simple as that! And hey, not bad idea? Can I use it?

_I'm your brain, it's like buying your own books …again! _

Hahaha! Very funny!

_I know? Isn't it?_

Just then my Dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, Lills! How was your day?"

I thought to tell him straight out.

_Like you should with Oliver and Miley._

Oh shut up!

"Dad! The Dark Mark was at school today!

A look of pure terror and panic came across it. He didn't dare doubt my word because he knew I would never lie about something like that.

_Not the only thing you're lying about!_

Please SHUT UP!!!

"Ministry! Now!"

I knew what was coming. 5 seconds later after apparating inside the Ministry. Dad and I raced to the elevator and wasn't surprise to find Arthur Weasley.

"Hey Mr Weasley!"

"Good morning Lilly! How's things in the Muggle world? Perhaps we could discuss a few things…..I have some spare time now if you're interested." **A/N: I love how he is fascinated by Muggle things.**

"No can do Mr W! I'm afraid we have issues to take care of!"

"Like?"

I carefully explained the situation to him.

"WHAT?!"

"Its true Mr W! But don't tell Harry, Ron or Hermione. By the way aren't they dating?"

"Yes, they are."  
"Aww, they make such a cute couple!"

"Yes they do? Don't they?  
"To be honest I've been expecting it for ages!"  
"Really?

"You know Hermione being jealous over the whole Lavender thing but we're getting off subject here! Promise me?"

"Sure thing Lilly! Why don't you pop over later?"

"I have school and exams coming up so it may be a while. But I'll come over and discuss tactics. Besides I've just realised that they probably will find out sooner or later."  
"Very true. Oh here's my stop!" And with that Mr Weasley stepped.

Our stop came later. I gulped as the doors opened. Remember it's just Kingsley. He's nice! But I couldn't help feeling nervous as Dad lead me down the stone passage.

**A/N: Don't you just love Mr Weasley? Trivia: J.K. Rolling was going to kill him off in the 5th book but decided not to and to kill of Sirius Black instead. **

**What's gonna happen now? Will Lilly ever tell Oliver the truth? What's gonna happen with Kingsley Shacklebolt? Please Review!!!**


	6. The Minster of Magic

**Disclaimer: **Nope I do not own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter

**Chapter 6: The Minster of Magic**

**Lillys' POV**

We burst through the door into Kingsleys' room. He looked startled as me and my Dad came through the door.

"Excuse me Kingsley, we urgency need to talk to you." I said.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting?"  
I turned around and sure enough he was. Guess who he was talking to? If you guessed three of the most people in the world you guessed right. Sitting across from Kingsley was Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys!" I said as a huge smile came across my face.

"So what's this about?" Harry asked.

"Uh Harry, has your scar been uh hurting?"

"No why?" He said looking confused.

"Because uh, uh, the Dark Mark kinda appeared at my school today."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at once. I had to clamp my hands over my ears, it was so loud.

"How?" Harry asked and the same time Kingsley said "Why?" and Hermione said "What?!" and Ron said "NO!"

"It's true!" I said glumly.

"You're joking!" Ron said.

I turned to look at him.

"No Mr Weasley, I am NOT joking! Why would I joke about this?"

He looked down at his feet.

"I dunno."

Kingsley however looked determined and ready for a battle. He WAS an Auror after all.

"We need to plan this out." He said. "Lilly, did you see who it was?"

"No, but he was too tall to be a student."

"How far away were you when you saw him?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. Not far."

"Right," Kingsley, continued. "We need to place a few Aurors at your school."

"Wait, wait!" I protested. "How are you going to do that? Muggles will get suspicious!"

"Lilly's right Kingsley!" Harry said.

"But there could be a Death Eater at Lillys' school!" Kingsley argued. "I rather a few Muggles suspicious than have a Death Eater running around!"

"When you put it that way…" I said.

"It's agreed!"

"Who's going to volunteer?" I asked.

"I'll probably get someone talented to do it!"

"Who? Not Dawlish please! He's useless! Plus he's easily confunded!"

Kingsley gave a small chuckle at that.

"True, very true! I'll get a few decent wizards to do it."

"Excellent!" I said.

"But what do we do if Death Eaters appear and Lilly's undefended?"

"Send the signal!" Kingsley said.

I nodded. The signal was invented about a year back when the Death Eaters were defeated. It was designed to alert the Ministry if any witch or wizard saw anything that could involve Death Eater. To start off with there were a lot of calls (some false alarm ones too) but soon they all died out.

"Wait, why didn't Lilly send the signal straight away when she saw The Mark?" Ron asked. Once again he has to prove he is an idiot.

"Well Ronald," I said sounding just like Hermione when she's annoyed at him. "If I sent the signal in the middle of a field surrounded my Muggles that wouldn't break The Statured of Secrecy would it?"

We all laughed at this.

"Right he's what we are going to do," Kingsley said after the laughter died down. "Lilly, you are going to keep a look out for anything that could do with a Death Eater."

I nodded.

"Ask the Cast boy to help you."

I nodded again.

"You are going to be aided by those three!" He said pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

We all nodded.

"Truscott," He turned to my father. "Your mission is the same."

My Father nodded. Kingsley turned to us.

"If you see _anything_ alert us."

We nodded again. Ow! My head was beginning to hurt after all the nodding.

"Aurors will be along in the next few days to aid you guys."

We all nodded.

"I think that covers everything."

"Yes." My Dad said.

"Remember two things. 1: Try not to leak this into the Daily Prophet! This is to be kept between ourselves."

We all nodded.

"And 2," He looked at me. "Lilly, this could be dangerous."

"I know."

"You sure? You could die."

'I know, I'm ready!"

"Alright! Go!"

Dad and I disapparated back to my house.

I collapsed on my bed thinking about everything Kingsley had said. It was going dangerous but I was ready!

**A/N: The spelling for all the wizard terms are correct! I looked them up just for you guys! Aren't I nice? Plus I think it's a crime if you spell anything that was to do with Harry Potter wrong lol.**

**Please Review!**


	7. The New Teacher

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. Ask the next Fanfic

**Chapter 7: The New Teacher**

**Lillys' POV**

I got to school to find Miley and Oliver talking by our lockers. I guess they heard my footsteps because they turn around to find me grinning.

"Hey Lilly-pop!" Oliver said giving me a kiss.

"Hey Olli-pop!" I said giving him another kiss. I turned to Miley.

"Hey Miles." That's as far as I got because of the look on her face.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" She demanded.

Oh shoot! I forgot!

"Um well because, it was out of battery!" I said. Yes! That was a good excuse!

She took my phone.

"It looks charged to me!"

"That's because I had to charge it real quick this morning because I forgot." I am fire!

Miley seemed to accept that but then she thought of something else.

"What about the Hannah concert last night?!"

Oh shoot! I completely forgotten about that! I was completely tired after the whole Ministry thing.

"Family thing." I said. Wow that excuse is getting old! I have been using it for ages!

**Mileys' POV**

_Another _family thing? I feel like I don't know her anymore. Oh well. It's Lilly, she always has a reason.

I had a feeling that it had something to do with that conversation we overheard the other day. My thoughts were interrupted by that Cast kid. I seriously don't know why Lilly likes to hang around with him. I mean he is nice but he is just _weird_.

The bell went. I had Music while Oliver walked off to the library. He and Lilly both had a free period before they had History together.

"Hey Lilly, can we talk?" James said to Lilly.

"Sure, meet you in the library? She said to Oliver.

"Sure." He gave her a swift kiss before heading off.

**Lillys' POV  
**As soon as we were out of earshot, James spoke.

"So?"

I explained the entire situation to him.

"Aurors? But that might expose us!"

"Exactly!"

James gave a small sigh.

"But at least we'll be alright if a Death Eater came looking for us."

"Or someone under the Imperious Curse."

James gave a small gasp.

"I never thought of that!"

"A Death Eater or a wizard under the Curse could have done it. I think it was to create fear in people thinking that Voldemort is coming back."

James gave a small whimper.

"Oh please tell me you aren't afraid of the name!" I moaned.

"You-Know-Who please!"

"Fear of the name increase fear of the thing itself." I quoted.

"Man you really love Dumbledore don't you?"

I just laughed.

After the talk with James, I headed off to the library to study with Oliver. We talked and laughed about everything. He only asked what James wanted once.

The bell went.

"Is it time to go to class?" Oliver exclaimed.

"Woah! It's true what they say! Time really does go faster when you have fun!"

"Oh did you hear? They finally got us a permanent teacher for history!"

I should explain here. Mr Corelll has been subbing us for _ages_!

"Oh awesome!" I was thinking here that an Auror had been used to replace the teacher.

We all got into class and started to chat a little bit before I heard a voice.

"Now class! Let's get to work!"

I froze at the sound of the voice. I began to sweat and my heart began to beat faster and faster as the teacher walked up to the front of the class.

"What's wrong?" Oliver whispered to me.

I shut my eyes wishing it was a dream but as I opened my eyes I found my self looking at the teacher with an look of pure terror on my face.

And then I looked into the cold empty eyes of Fenrir Greyback.

**A/N: I can't remember if Greyback died or not. Haven't read the books in ages =( But let's say Lilly thought he died but didn't. Oh and Please REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Fenrir Greyback

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own HM or HP

**A/N: Sorry it's short!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 8: Fenrir Greyback**

**Lillys' POV**

My heart was racing. It couldn't be true. IT COULDN'T! Wasn't he dead? If not I thought Azkaban?

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked me again.

_No I wasn't. Would you if realise a Death Eater, who is also a deadly Werewolf, was teaching at your school?_

I didn't response. Greyback was probably here to bite young children and use them recruit them into the werewolves.

"Let's talk about Witches and Wizards today!" Greyback said.

_Oh no he didn't!_

"Put your hand up if you believe in magic!" Greyback said.

Everyone put their hand up.

"Keep your hand up if you believe that all magic is good."

That's when I put my hand down. No one else did.

Greyback advanced on me.

"And why little lady, do we think that?"

I gulped.

"Be-because s-sir, isn't books all have an evil wizard at the end?"

"How do you know that it isn't the other way around?"

I gulped again.

"Let's say there are these two wizards called Dumbledore and Voldemort.'

_Oh GOD NO!_

"And one of them wanted to conquer the world and put people in their proper place and ultimately create peace. Let's say that guy is Voldemort. The other wizard wanted to stop this. He of course was Dumbledore."

_OH MY GOD! He did not just diss Dumbledore!_

But for the rest of the lesson all he did was diss Dumbledore. As soon as that bell went I raced out of the classroom.

"He did not just do that! HE DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" I fumed.

"Woah, Lilly! What's got your furnace boiling?"

"Nothing." I quickly said.

"Something is wrong." Oliver said.

"Nothing's WRONG!" I yelled.

'Okay, cool your jets! Just making sure!"

***

I had sports practice after school. I was one of the last ones in school that day. I didn't really care. Anyway I was coming up from the Gym when I heard Oliver's voice.

"Oh hey Mr Grey." (That is what Greyback introduced himself as)

"Good afternoon Oken, have you seen your good friend Miss Truscott?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Oh good." He said, and that's when I saw it. He licked his lips. "Because I am getting quite hungry."

"There's a good cafeteria here. It's just down the hall and to the left." Poor Oliver. So oblivious.

"That's not what I like to eat." Greyback said.

And then he pounced.

"STUPEFY!" I shouted pointing my wand at Greyback.

**A/N: Oooo, what's gonna happen next?! Once again, sorry it's short!!! Oh please review!!!**


	9. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, Walt Disney and Harry Potter will put the rights to them in the hand of 15 teen year old.

**Chapter 8: Confusion **

**Lillys' POV**

My spell hit Greyback squarely in the chest as he was blasted back and he smashed into the lockers. My heart was pounding. My hand was still outstretched, my wand pointing at the place where Greyback had been.

Oliver was still on the floor, looking shocked. He looked around and saw me. His mouth dropped open. I quickly ran over to him and helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah but what was that?" He asked staring at me in confusion.

"I'll explain later, right now I need to do some stuff."

I walked over to a glass panel and smashed it open. Oliver looked at me shocked.

"What are you DOING?!" He asked.

I didn't respond. Instead I pointed at the sky and sent the signal. Then I walked over to Greyback and pointed my wand at him.

"Incarcerous" I said. Instantly ropes appeared and tied Greyback up. Oliver looked amazed.

"How did you…." He asked.

"Not now!" I said. I had just heard footsteps coming in all directions. I gulped I thought no one was left but I had forgotten all the music, drama and the rest of the sport teams as well as the teachers.

"Shoot! This is not good!" I said.

"What's happening?" Oliver asked.

I didn't answer but pulled out my Invisibility Clock.

"Here!" I said while throwing it over us.

"What?"

"Shh!"

People were coming from all directions now. As soon as they entered the hallway, they all stood there, gasping as the scene.

Lockers smashed, window broken and a teacher in the middle of smashed lockers.

"What happened here?" Principal Weebie said.

"I don't know sir." Vice Principal Sins said. "Look there's Mr Grey!"

"He's been knocked out!" Weebie said.

"By whom?" Sins said.

"Let's find out." Weebie said and with that he took the cup of water he had been drinking and splashed it over Greyback. He suddenly awoke looking annoyed.

"What happened?" Sins said.

"I was talking to Oken and then Truscott came and knocked me out!"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"YES!"

"Well we need evidence to support your claim. Did anyone else see her?"

"Ask Oken, he'll back me up."

I turned and looked at Oliver. He just shook his head.

"Well let's go find him!"

"Come on!" I said pulling Oliver out of the way.

We ran down flights of stairs and appeared in the Sports Centre.

"Make it look like it that we've been here for a while!" I said.

"Okay, but what is going on?!" Oliver said.

"I'll explain later!"

5 minutes later Sins, Weebie and Greyback burst through the door.  
"There they are!' Greyback said.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Are in some kind of trouble?" Oliver said.

"YES!" Greyback said.

"Now tell me what is going on." Weebie said.

"Well I just finished Rugby and then I came up, saw Mr Grey, spoke to him about some stuff and then came down here to find Lilly." Oliver explained.

_Thank you Oliver!_

"Hmm, Mr Grey did say he was talking to you. Okay that explains some stuff. And you Truscott?"

"I just finished Soccer and then went to my locker to get books but then I remembered I left my watch down here so I came and got it."

"LIAR!"

"Please Mr Grey!" Weebie said.

"Maybe you hit your head or something and dreamed this whole thing?" I asked.

"NO! SHE DID THIS TO ME!"

"Please Mr _Grey _I'm sure there is absolutely no possible chance of me being in two places at once." I said smiling. **A/N: Please refer to Book 3**

"True." Said Weebie scratching his chin.

"Oh well, case closed!" Sins said. "Let's go Mr Weebie."

"But wait!" Said Greyback running after them.

As soon as they were gone, Oliver turned to me.

"So what's really going on?"

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"Yeah, you somehow blasted Mr Grey into some lockers, you pointed something at the sky and made sparks appear, then you put this cape ("clock" I corrected), yeah right clock, then you ask me to lie about it." He shook his head. "Please tell me what the hell is going on."

"Alright." I said taking in a huge deep breath.

"I'm a witch."

**A/N: Ooooooo! Such a clifthanger! I really like this chappy and I hope you do too. Remember that review button is your friend =)**


	10. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: **Dammit! I don't own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter. I'll just have to think of a scheme! Wish me luck!

**Chapter 10: WHAT?!**

_Recap:_

"_Yeah, you somehow blasted Mr Grey into some lockers, you pointed something at the sky and made sparks appear, then you put this cape ("clock" I corrected), yeah right clock, then you ask me to lie about it." He shook his head. "Please tell me what the hell is going on."_

"_Alright." I said taking in a huge deep breath._

"_I'm a witch." _

**Lillys' POV  
**I looked into his eyes, waiting for his reaction. It didn't come. He just stood there was a shocked expression etched on his face.

"Oliver?" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of it.

"Is this true?" He asked pacing back and ford.

"Yeah."

Oliver then lost it.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HUH? DIDN'T THINK I WAS WORTHY OF YOUR TRUST?"

"Oliver it's not like that."

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE HUH? YOU KEPT THIS SECRET FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE KINDERGARTEN WHO HAPPENS TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU'VE LIED TO ME LILLY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?!"

"OLIVER I can explain!"

"THEN EXPLAIN AWAY!"

"Listen I wanted to tell you but I couldn't! I was forbidden by the Wizarding Laws!"

"You have rules?" Oliver scoffed.

"YES! Do you think that I wanted to lie to you and Miley? It hurt me to!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

He stopped and thought for a minted.

"So a witch huh?"

I knew from that sentenced that I knew Oliver was back. We leaned in to kiss but then the moment was ruined by Miley.

"Hey guys heard shouting! What's going on?'

"Oh Mr Grey is on the warpath." Oliver said.

"Oh." She stopped. "Was I interrupting something?" She said gesturing towards us.

"YES!" We said.

"Oh." She said again. "I should go." She said running off.

"Are you going to tell her?" Oliver asked

"In due course." I said.

***

Later I found myself in Olivers' room with him on the bed and I was pacing up and down.

"So a witch?"

"Yeah."

We were silent for a minute.

"So a witch huh?" He said again.

"Oliver that is the 10th time you've said that!"

"Oh. Can you demonstrate?"

"Sure."

I pointed my wand at his wardrobe and it burst into flames. Oliver let out a howl. I couldn't blame him, all clothes and maybe some possessions were in there. I just flicked my wand again and it stopped burning completely undamaged. **A/N: See Harry Potter 6 for reference =)**

I was strongly reminded of Tom Riddle here (and yes I've seen the memories). But instead of Oliver saying "Where can I get one of those?" he just said "Oh MY GOD!"

Later I took him to my room where he was impressed by be zooming things around the room with my wand. He was more impressed with my snowy owl Odin. He just stopped dead when he saw it.

"Yeah!"

"Can I stroke it?"

"Thanks!" He reached out and stroked it. Odin liked his touched.

"Hey! He likes you! Another thing we have in common huh Odin?"

Odin made an owl noise here.

Suddnely another owl swooped in and dropped a letter at my feet and swooped out.

"Cool! How many owls do you have?"

"Just Odin! Wizards get their mail delivered by owls."

"Cool!"

I picked up the letter and read:

_Miss Truscott_

_An urgent request has come up in your mission. _

_Please see the Minister of Magic immediately. _

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Senior Undersecretary To The Minister_

I looked at Oliver with a scared look on my face.

**A/N: So what do you guys reckon the 'urgent request' is? Man I hate Umbridge, she has gotta get her just desserts! Don't worry they'll be comming to her! Anyway, hope u guys enjoyed this chappie! (Thanks CaptHollyShort for pointing that out!) Seriously how hard is it to review? I always do it! Please???!!!**

**Note: These won't be out as quick as they might have been cos I'm stuck at school. Anyway it's a long weekend (YAY) so the next couple of chapters should be out soon!**


	11. Emergency

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rolling owns Harry Potter (Best book and best author!) and that Disney company owns Hannah Montana. Not me!

**Chapter 11: Emergency **

**Lillys' POV**

So many emotions were running through me. First it was terror at what I was needed for, second was curiosity. Why did the Ministry need me of all Wizards? Wouldn't Potter or Granger be better suited? And the third was hatred at Umbridge. How dare she call upon me after the things she said and did last year!

"Uh, Lilly?" Olivers' voice said drifting into my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I said coming to.

"Why are you scrunching up the letter?" He asked pointing.

I looked down to my hand and to my surprise Oliver was right. My hand was slowly scrunching it up.

"Opps!" I said straightening it out.

"So what is it they want?" Oliver asked looking curious.

"No idea!" I said honestly.

"Who's this Umbridge woman?"

As soon as he said that despicable name my eyes flared up.

"I-I-I," Oliver stammered noticing the look on my face.

"It's okay it's just that….that….._woman_," I said resisting the urge to call her names. "Is just pure _evil_!"

"Then why is she working for the good guys? I mean The Ministry is the good guys right?" He asked looking lost.

"Yeah they are." I said clenching my fists.

"Then why are you, you know?" He asked pointing to my fists.

"Because of what happened last year!" I said.

"What happened last year?"

"Never mind!" I said quickly.

Now's not the greatest time to tell Oliver about how I nearly got killed dozens of times.

"So what now?" Oliver asked after an awkward silence.

"I gotta go! Can you keep Miley busy so she doesn't ask where I am?"

"So I'm like the only one who knows your little magical secret?"

"Yeah! Is that a problem?" I asked poking him with my wand.

He didn't answer but kept looking at the wand with a terrified look on his face.

I try to keep a threatening look on my face but I couldn't. I erupted into laugher.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked still looking at my wand.

"Nothing just your face expression!" I said through my laughs.

"Well you would have the same expression if your best friend who happened to be your girlfriend threatens you?"

"Oh come on Oliver!" I said shoving my wand in my pocket. "Do you really think I would threaten you?"

"No." He said unsurely.

"There is probably only one threat you need to worry about and that's about breaking my heart which you'll never do because you're a good guy. So in short you don't have to worry about anything."

"But there is still the fact that you _might_!"

"Oh shut up Olli-pop!" I said playfully hitting him.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Oh shoot you're right! See ya!" And with that I disapparated.

***

I appeared in the sunny lit Atrium of the Minstry of Magic. I didn't have time to stop and chat to Arthur Weasley who had seen me and started asking questions about living with Muggles. **A/N: I love that about Mr Weasley! It's too funny =)**

I raced up the Atrium no caring to stop for security check from Eric who was yelling after me. But I was known here at the Minstry. My Dad was head of the Auror office and my Mum had taken over the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement. I was panting as reached the elevator and pressed the button.

"Come on! Come on!" I muttered as I kept pressing the buttons.

Finally the door opened and I rushed inside. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath.

"What floor?" Said a familiar voice.

"Nine!" I panted. **A/N: I'm not sure if that is correct because all I remember is Lucius Malfoy talking to Fudge and he said to go up their office but I dunno. **

I looked up and got a surprise.

"DAD! What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you are doing!" He said.

We rode in silent apart from my Dad asking how the mission went and how everyone was.

I couldn't answer the first question. I felt like there was a knot in my throat. We soon got to the ninth floor and we flew down the corridor and once again burst into Kinsleys' office. Once again, making up jump like 20 metres off the ground.

"DON'T DO THAT!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Dad and I said.

I looked around the room and to no-ones' surprise; Harry, Ron and Hermione were there.

"Hey guys!" I said

They waved at me and said hello.

"So," Said Kingsley rubbing his hands together. "I've called this meeting to discuss something very urgent."

"That there's been a mass break out at Azkaban?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me.

"How-ow d-did y-you k-know?" Kingsley spluttered.

"Well it may do with the fact that I Stunned Fenrir Greyback and he got away." I said with no emotion.

"WHAT?!" The whole room went berserk.

"CALM DOWN!" Kingsley said.

We all calmed straight away.

"Well?"

I explained everything to him.

"Can this Muggle be trusted?" Kingsley said when I finished telling him the story.

I nodded.

"I don't know!" Kingsley said scratching his chin.

"Minster, I do know from experience that Oliver Oken is a very trust worth boy!" My Dad said coming to my rescue.

"Well if you think so." Kingsley said. "Alright, Truscott here's what you do! Go back to Malibu and check it out. Inform us of your progress! Got it?"

"Yes sir!" I said.

"Go then!" He said.

I disapparated back at my house. Oliver was no longer there. He must be at the beach with Miley. I almost ran down to the beach. I saw them sitting at Rico's. I waved at Oliver and we waved back.

I ran towards him but I hadn't gone 5 metres before I felt a familiar coldness through me.

**A/N: If you're a HP fan you know what's gonna happen next. Please REVIEW!!!**

**HAPPY WAITANGI DAY!!!**


	12. Coldness

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own HM or HP. I really ought to get myself a laywer.

**Chapter 12: Coldness**

**Olivers' POV**

I watched as Lilly spun around and disappeared into thin air. Wow! Wish I could do that. I lay back on her bead thinking about everything that has happened today. It's not everyday you find out that your girlfriend's a witch. It was about that time when I remembered I was supposed to be keeping Miley busy. I picked up my phone and rang her.

"_Hey Oliver! What's up?!"_

"Nothing much. Just board. Wanna hang?"

"_Sure meet you at Rico's"_

"Awesome!"

Miley and I met at Rico's later. I did everything I could do to make sure she didn't wander off or ask about Lilly. Thankfully she only mentioned her once and then dropped it. Later I saw Lilly approaching us. She waved and I waved back. Suddenly she got a strange look on her face like something was wrong.

**Lillys' POV**

I could feel the cold go right through me. It went right into my chest, right into my heart. Glass began to freeze and the air temperature dropped like 50 degrees. I could see my breath. I knew what was happening and I didn't like it. I knew what I had to do. I ran down to the beach yelling.

"Everyone get off the beach! There's a cyclone coming!" I yelled.

It was the best I could come up with. Do I say that there are dark creatures that suck peoples' souls out coming? Of course not!

People started screaming and running.

Miley and Oliver came over to me.  
"What's going on?!" Miley demanded.

"Cyclone or something! I just heard it!" I said quickly.

Miley put her hands on her hips.

"_I _didn't heart anything."

"Well it just came in! NOW GO!" I said pushing her away.

They had to get away. I had to save them.

"Okay, fine, I'm going!"

Miley ran off.

I was about to run off as well but Oliver held me back.

"Is this a witch thing?" He asked looking serious.

I nodded.

"I'm gone!" He said running off.

I turned around and I could hear a slow rattling breath.

The Dementor was right behind me. I could hear Voldemorts' laughter in my ears and students screaming.

Gotta stay focus! I told myself as I reached for my wand.

"Expecto, Expecto ….." I tried but I could feel myself about to pass out.

"Stay conscious." I told myself.

I stood up straight.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.

Okay, Oliver and I becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. That could be classified as very happy.

"Expecto….." But it was no used.

I was becoming weaker and weaker.

"NOOOOOO!" I wrenched myself from the darkness as I faced the Dementor.

Okay, Harry being alive.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled pointing my wand at the Dementor.

A silver vapour appeared and then disappeared.

"Come on Lilly! You can do it!" I grumbled.

Then it hit me. The happiest day of my entire life. The day Voldemort was finally conquered and we were free….or so we thought.

NO! Don't think that! I thought to myself.

Think HAPPY!

"Okay lets' try this one more time!"

"Expecto Patronum!" I tried again but it was no used.

Voldemorts laugher was getting louder and louder in my ears.

"No, NO!" I whispered as darkness started to cloud my thoughts.

"No!" I whispered one last time as I collapsed on the ground.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Kate I hope your reading this cos u keep bugging me about it! So here is your wish! The next chappie =)**


	13. Dementor Attack Leaves You With Shivers

**Disclaimer: **Owning Hannah Montana and Harry Potter? Do I LOOK like I own them? LOL

**Chapter 13: Dementor Attack Leaves You With Shivers**

**Lillys' POV  
**"I think she's coming 'round." I could hear the faint voice of Oliver talking to someone.

"Ugh." I woke up to find myself in a dim lit room on a couch.

I slowly blinked and realised that I was in Mileys' living room.

"Lilly! THANK GOD!" Oliver said hugging me.

"What happened Lilly?" Miley asked sounding concerned.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

I was trying to remember. I was at the beach when….

"OH GOD!" I said trying to sit up but I felt dizzy and had to lie back down.

Dementor attacks really aren't the best for your health. I was cold and shaky.

"Lilly? What's the matter?" I heard Jakes' voice say.

"I gotta go." I said trying and failing again to get up.

"Lilly can you please explain what is going on?" Miley said exasperated. "First you say there's this cyclone and then this guy just comes into my room carrying you because you were passed out! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Wait, who is this guy?" I croaked.

"I don't know some guy." Miley said crossing her arms.

"Describe him."

"Black hair, glasses." Jake said quietly.

"Harry." I murmured.

"The one and only." I heard him say coming from outside.

"Here." He said throwing me a chocolate frog.

The minute I bit into the, the warmth spread right through-out my body.

"We need to go." I said to Harry.

"Taken care of." He said proudly. He knew what I wanted to do.

I nodded and had another piece of chocolate.

"But he wants to see you." Harry whispered so only I could hear. "We need to go."

I nodded.

"I need to go. Mum and Dad will probably want to know where I am. They must be worried." I said getting up.

"I'll walk you." Harry said.

"Me too." Oliver said getting up.

"I think maybe I should just walk her home." Harry said, glaring at Oliver.

"Harry, it's okay. Oliver can come." I said, giving Harry a look.

"Oh!" It finally dawned on Harry.

"Let's go." Oliver said getting our jackets and heading out the door.

As the door was closing I was sure I could hear Miley saying to Jake "What was that all about?" And then Jake just shrugged.

"So," Harry started as soon as we were well past Mileys' house. "He knows?"

I nodded.

"Sorry if I made it look like I wanted to be alone with Lilly I wasn't sure if you knew." Harry said to Oliver.

"I get it. So you're a wizard?" He asked.

I snorted.

"What?" Oliver said.

"Nothing, it's just in our world, you'll have to be pretty stupid not to know who Harry is." I said.

"Is he like famous or something?"

I snorted again.  
"STOP it! I don't know anything about wizard celebrities! Okay?" Oliver was definitely getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay." I said trying to calm him down.

I turned to Harry.

"Remember your first day of potions?" I asked him.

"How couldn't I?"

"Ah, Harry Potter, our new celebrity!" I said doing a perfect imitation of Snape.

Harry laughed.

"Still can't believe he turned out to be a good guy." I said.

"Me either. I mean he hated me, what was I suppose to think?"

"Well your Dad did get the girl after all." I said quietly.

Harry stopped.

"You reckon that's why he hates me? Because my Dad married my Mum?"

I nodded.

"Okay, I'm lost." Oliver said saying something at last.

"Of course you are, you don't know anything about our kind." I said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Let's just change the subject." Oliver said.

"Alright." I said.

We paused for a minute. I pulled my jacket around me.

"Cold?" Oliver asked.

I nodded.

"Not surprising. Have more chocolate." Harry said.

I nodded and had another piece of chocolate.

"What is it with the chocolate?" Oliver asked, looking confused.

I stopped; I didn't want to go into the details yet. I decided to have a look at the card.

"HEY! I got Dumbledore!" I said reading the back of the card. "That makes about 8."

"Ron has about 6 I think." Harry said looking at it with me.

"Who's Dumbledore? Wait," He paused thinking "That name sounds familiar."

I sighed.

"Remember when the new sub came in to teach us?"

Oliver nodded and then it dawned on him.

"You mean those people are real?!" He demanded.

"Aha! Except he made them out differently. He said Dumbledore was the bad guy and Voldemort was the good guy."

"HE said that?" Harry said stopping.

I ran into him.

"Oof!"

"Sorry." Harry said quickly.

"Yeah he did."

"That, that….." Harry said.

"We know."

"Who's Dumbledore and Voldemort then?" Oliver asked.

"Dumbledore was the headmaster of a school for wizards and witches called Hogwarts. He was probably the most powerful wizard in the world. He raised armies to try and beat Voldemort."

"There's a school for your kind?" Oliver said in disbelief.

We nodded.

"OH MY GOD!"

"And Voldemort," I said continuing. "Was probably the most evil person that every existed. He tried to take over the world but Harry here," I gestured towards him. "Stopped him."

Oliver looked simply amazed.

"That is so cool man!" He said.

Harry just nodded.

We continued walking in silence.

But then something caught my eye. It was a shadow that quickly turned into an alleyway. I darted after it.

"Lilly!" I heard Harry and Oliver shout.

I didn't care. I ran after the shadow and stopped.

I had lost it.

I looked around to see where I was. I was in a dark alleyway. The thing I was following was no where around me. I was about to give up when I noticed it. On the wall, something was written.

THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN

I stared at the words with a look of pure horror on my face. I heard Harrys' and Olivers' footsteps behind me.

Oliver looked clueless, as usual, but Harry, he had a look of pure amazement and terror on his face.

We looked at each other, both confused and nervous.

**A/N: So yeah I decided to get this out today.**

**BECAUSE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CaptHollyShort!!!!**

**Hope u have a great birthday with ur family!!!!!!**

**Hope u get lots of cool prezzies (including this one LOL jj)**


	14. The Writing On The Wall

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Capt, do we have to do this?**  
CaptainHollyShortOfThe LEP (CHS): **YES! Now say it!**  
Me: **Okay, okay! I own Hannah Montana and Harry Potter!**  
CPS: **LIV!!!**  
Me: **What? A girl can dreamm, can't she?**  
CPS: **Yes, but Liv, you know the drill!**  
Me: **FINE! I do not own Hannah Montana or Harry Potter as much as I would like to! Happy?**  
CPS: **Yes (laughes)

**Chapter 14: The Writing On The Wall**

**Lillys' POV**

I was staring at the writing. Fear flooded through me. I could hear my heart pumping in my ears. This could not be happening. How could it be anyway?

"Who's the dark lord?" Oliver asked, completely out of it.

Nobody answered him. We were too shocked.

"No." I let out a low whisper.

"This can't be right." Harry whispered back.

"What's going on?" Oliver demanded.

We turned to him, angry.

"Oliver," I said with my fists clenched. "Now's not the time."

"Oh." Oliver said cowering under my glare.

I turned to Harry who was playing with his wand.

"What now Potter?" I asked.

"I dunno _Truscott_." Harry said mocking me.

"This is no time for jokes!" I shouted.

"No, it's a time for death!" A voice said behind us.

I whipped around to see three people in black hooded cloaks, masked. I didn't need to see their faces to recognise their voices.

"Good afternoon Lucius Malfoy." I said in my calmest of voices.

"So you know me?" Malfoy said taking off his mask. "What about my other companions? Recognise them?"

"Not yet." I said shaking my head.

"Let us enlighten you." Said the Death Eater on the right of Malfoy taking off his mask and next to him, so did the other."

"Amycus, Alecto. What a pleasant surprise. Aren't you suppose to be in Azkaban?" I was surprised to see them.

"Let's just say Polyjuice Potion works wonders." Amycus said with an evil grin. "Lesson learnt from Barty Crouch…….Junior."

"Why am I not surprised?" I said looking at Harry who had a look of rage upon his face and clenching his wand tightly. Guess Death Eaters do learn something from one another. I now wish they hadn't.

"What do you want?" Harry said speaking at last.

"Your lives." Malfoy said firing at spell at me.

"Protego!" I shouted.

"It seems you have learnt some tricks." Malfoy said, clearly surprised.

"Aha. Being friends with the original DA helps." I said with my wand pointing at different Death Eaters each time.

The Death Eaters laughed. My eye caught the writing on the wall. What did it mean? The Dark Lord will rise again? He can't, can he?  
"I thought all the Horcruxes were destroyed." I muttered.

"You thought wrong." Malfoy laughed.

He was lying. I studied psychology at school. He pupils were dilated and his body language alone was giving him away plus he sounded unsure. There was no way the Dark Lord could rise. I gripped my wand more tightly. I side-ways glance at Oliver. He was scared. I could see it in his eyes. I just hope we could get out of this alive. I hope they don't realise Oliver is a Muggle. That could be fatal.

I looked at Harry and he nodded. Harry moved forward. Luckily for us the Death Eaters were too busy laughing to notice us preparing for battle. I looked at Harry and he nodded again. I could see him pointing his wand secretly at Malfoy while I was pointing mine at Amycus. I did not know what Alecto would do afterwards. I just wish there was another Witch or Wizard to help us. I guess I better go fast.

Then all hell broke lose.

Stupefy was casted and both hit their target. I quickly turned around hoping to cast another Stupefy to get Alecto but she blocked it. I quickly cast another one before she could cast one of her own spells but she apparated and appeared behind us. Alecto quickly revived her fallen comrades before turning back towards us.

I whipped around just in time to see her cast Avada Kedavra at Oliver.

It seemed to go on slow motion as I heard the words come out of her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I appeared just in front of Oliver and pushed him to the ground.

The spell flew over us. I could have sworn I felt it fly over me. I looked to see Harry duelling all three Death Eaters at once. I considered leaving Oliver here but Harry looked like he was doing fine, so my priority now was Oliver.

I grabbed Oliver by the wrist and dragged him out of sight. I looked around. The Death Eaters had been distracted so they hadn't seen me. Phew!

"Stay here!" I said.

"But why?" He asked.

"Just stay here!" I said more firmly.

Oliver nodded.

"Good." I turned to leave but Oliver called me back.

'Lilly!"

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe!" He said softly.

"Thanks, you too!" I raced off.

I found Harry still duelling all three at once.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled pointing it at Alecto but she just laughed at dodged it.

I charged forward and now Harry and I were both duelling all three at once. It was tough. I was a good duellist but no where near Harry and certainly not powerful enough to take on three advanced Death Eater.

I started to sweat. This was going to be a long gruelling duel. I was starting to lose energy……and fast. Harry looked over to me and I could see the horror in his eyes. He knew I was just hanging in there.

Soon Malfoy did something.

"Expelliarmus!" He said pointing it at me.

My wand flew out of my hand and he advanced on me.

"Lilly!" Harry yelled but he couldn't get to me. Amycus and Alecto were blocking him. I could see him struggling to get free.

Malfoy then picked me up and pointed his wand at my throat. Instantly everyone stopped duelling and looked at us.

"Potter, tell your master our message on the wall." He sneered.

Harry looked at me, then at Malfoy and then back at me. I could see beeds of sweat trickling over his face. He was nervous of what could happen. So was I.

"Oh and also give him the message we have his favourite Aurors' daughter." Malfoy laughed and then gave a signal to Amycus and Alecto.

'NO!" Harry said pointing his wand at us.

I could see his mouth move as he casted an incantation but it was too late. Malfoy spun around, his hand still gripping my arm painfully. Alecto and Amycus quickly apparated and then Malfoy did too.

Taking me with him.

**A/N: Oooo! Such a cliffie LOL. Anyway, a WELCOME BACK to my BBF CaptainHollyShort!!! I hope u had a nice time in Fiji!!!! Lucky kid!!! So that's why I uploaded this chappie! Hope u liked it!!!**


	15. Into The Death Eater's Den

**Disclaimer:  
**Me: Just returned from a lovely year at Hogwarts!  
My Friend: Uh, that was a dream!  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chapter 15: Into The Death Eater's Den**

**Lilly's POV**

My feet slammed into ground as we arrived. I found myself in the familiar surrounds of the Malfoy Manner. I had to admit that Malfoy Manner would have been the last place I'd look. I thought they were out of commission years ago due to the little scene with Potter and his friends.

Malfoy then threw me to another Death Eater who caught me quite hard. I rubbed my shoulder and gave him a glare.

"Avery, take this little ruffian down to the cellar!" Malfoy said.

Avery nodded and dragged me down a small cold flight of stairs and threw me into a small jail cell.

"Have fun." He snarled while he looked the door and walked back up the stairs, laughing his head off.

"Idiot." I muttered.

I then focused my energy on getting out of here. Obviously apparition was out the question, they wouldn't have made it _that _easy. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I remembered when Harry, Ron and Hermione were locked in here. Luna had told me about a nail that could be used. I quickly found it (wow still here after all this time?) and managed to get my bonds off me. Hmmm, how did they get out? Then I released something. But back then it was a little different. For one thing we don't have Dobby to come to rescue us. I'm sure my house elf, Alffie wouldn't come. He doesn't know but wait….

"Alffie." I said into the darkness.

There was a loud CRACK and I was stood facing Alffie.

"Mistress call?" He said cheerfully.

"Keep you voice down!" I warned in a hush voice.

"Mistress call?" Alffie repeated but this time in a smaller voice.

"Yes," I said hurriedly checking to make sure that the Death Eaters didn't hear me talking to my House Elf. "I need your help."

"My help, Mistress?" Alffie asked as though he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I need you to get me out of here."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Alffie nodded.

"Where to?"

"Out of this cell, just outside." I said.

Alffie grabbed hold of me and there was another loud crack and I was standing outside the jail cell.

"Stay quite and follow me." I muttered as I hurried up the stairs.

I soon found myself in a deserted corridor. Where were all the Death Eaters? I looked around with Alffie following me. Soon we heard voices coming from a locked door. I put my finger to my lips to warn Alffie to stay quite. He nodded his head and we moved towards the door. I slowly leaned my head against it and listened.

"Everything is in place?" I heard Amycus say.

"Yes, the Dark Lord shall rise again!" Malfoy replied.

"How?" Alecto wondered.

"He did last time, now it's just a matter of time." Malfoy said.

I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. They really didn't know! They had no idea about the Horcruxes. I wonder what they had on their minds. Were they just gonna sit back and think that their master will just come back like he did last time? Or did they actually have a plan up their sleeves? Perhaps Malfoy knew something that we didn't. Like maybe a destroyed Horcrux can bring back who made it.

I stopped at that thought. Can they do that?

I turned my attention back to the Death Eaters. I looked through the lock. I could see five Death Eaters, the ones who had escaped Azkaban probably. Malfoy was sitting quite smugly and comfortably in a leather armchair next to Greyback. On a leather sofa sat Amycus and Alecto. The fifth and final Death Eater: Avery was pacing up and down. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was nervous.

"So what's our next move?" Avery asked, shaking.

"Well, I think we should-What was that?" Malfoy said his voice turning from calmness to being alert.

I whipped around, Alffie had accidently tripped. Uh-oh! I could hear movement from the room behind the door. I barely had time to react when the door burst open and slam into me. The five Death Eaters stood over me looking triumphant.

"Well, well, well." Malfoy said shaking his head. "Listening at doors? Surely your Mother taught you better manners."

I didn't say anything. The Death Eaters just sneered. But that's when I saw something, one of the Death Eaters hand twitched. I rolled to my left just as he yelled Stupefy. I quickly jumped to my feet.

Alffie had disappeared. Where did he get to? Did he desert his mistress? Please, oh don't let him have bailed on me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a spell hit me right on and I was blasted right into the bookcase, smashing it. I remained where I was. I was in so much pain. I think my arm snapped or something did. I gingerly got to my feet only to collapse again. The Death Eaters approached me, laughing. Hey, I was at a disadvantage here! I don't have a wand unlike they did!

One of the Death Eaters thought it would be amusing to hoist me up in the air as though I was on invisible wires and throw me across the room. The room was filled with the Death Eaters laughter again.

"Remember he who laughs last, laughs longest." I said.

The laughter stopped.

"Who do you think-"But that's all Amycus had to say before there was a loud CRASH and once again the chandelier came crashing down on the five waiting, unknowing Death Eaters. Wow! I was having a serious case of Déjà vu.

I got to my feet and saw all five Death Eaters sprawled on the ground with the huge chandelier on top of them. Now it was my turn to laugh. As I dusted myself off I noticed Alffie in the corner of the room.

"Did you do that?" I asked him in awe.

"Yes." He squeaked. "Mistress needed help and so Alffie helped her."

"Thank you Alffie! Now let's get out of here!"

Alffie nodded as he took my arm. Just then I noticed a familiar long object poking out of Alffie's table cloth.

"Is that my wand?" I asked, remembering I had lost it as I was shoved from Malfoy to Avery. Cleary one of them grabbed it off me.

Alffie nodded and handed it to me.

"Where too?" Alffie asked.

"Um," I thought for a moment, "Shell Cottage! Let's go!" I said pocketing my wand.

There was a loud CRACK both of us were gone.

**A/N: Hope you liked this quick update! Please REVIEW! Can't belive I'm on HOLIDAY! WOOT! =)**


End file.
